legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S4 P12/Transcript
(The heroes are seen arriving in Scuttle Town) Alex: Alright, here we are! Jason: Wow! Jin: Hm, warukunai. (not bad) Devon: I could get used to this. Erin: See? Told you it wasn't that bad. Rose: Yeah this place is great! Grey: The last visit wasn't that good but still, this place is always nice to visit. Rose: Sure is son! Grey: *Smile* Jason: So, who are we looking for again? Jack: We're looking for a chick named Shantae. Alex: She's this town's guardian Genie. Weiss: Guardian Genie??? Erin: Yeah. She's a Half Genie who protects this town from monsters and pirates and other stuff. Henry: What does she look like? Uraraka: She's got REALLY long purple hair. Just look for that and we should find her. Jason: Oh okay. Jin: Shouldn't be too hard. (As they look around they notice one of Shantae's friends, Sky roaming around) Erin: Oh hey! One of Shantae's friends! Hey Sky! Sky: Huh? Oh wow! Defenders hey! Alex: How you been? Sky: Can't complain. What bring you all here? Jordan: We're hunting some monsters. Zulu: Have you seen strange black creatures with like white skulls on them? Sky: Strange black creatures huh? Zulu: Yeah. Sky: Hmm, can't say I have. Though I've heard rumors that match the description. Alex: Yeah we're been on the hunt for those things. Erin: We were thinking of asking Shantae for help with this. Sky: You can find her in her Uncle's workshop. I think the monster sightings got them interested. Charlie; Thanks Sky. Sky: No problem. But be careful. The rumors said some of them like to hang out on islands where zombies roam. That's a bad combination. Zulu: Got it. Jason: Zombies? Craig: Oooo cool! Alex: Thanks for the tips Sky. Sky: Good luck guys! *Leaves* ERin: Right! To Uncle Mimic's workshop! (The heroes head over to the workshop. Inside Shantae is seen talking with Mimic) Mimic: These black creatures. They sorta remind me of the Targhuls. Shantae: I hope they aren't here to try and take over. We already had tons of trouble when Nettle kicked the males out of their nest awhile back. Mimic: Right. Shantae: I just hope the Defenders know that these things exist. Alex: *Voice* Hey! Shantae! (Shantae and Mimic turn to see Alex and the Defenders) Mimic: My speak of the devil! Shantae: Defenders! Hey its good to see you! Henry: THAT'S Shantae? Jin: Not what I was expecting. Henry: Yeah she's... Kinda cute honestly. Devon: *Smacks Henry's arm* Don't get all love crazy Henry. Henry: I'm not! Devon: Hmph. Shantae: What brings you all here? Alex: We're hunting monsters. Shantae: ! Wait. Does this have anything to do with the black creatures popping up? Erin: Right on the nose. Shantae: How did you guys know? Jordan: They've been appearing on other worlds. Mimic: Black creatures capable of traveling to different worlds. Interesting. Erin: We've managed to save two worlds from these guys, but every time we do... Jack: Another nest always seems to be right around the corner. Shantae: Nests? Wait are these things Targhul?! Zulu: Not normal ones. They are Targhuls mixed with creatures of darkness known as Grimm. Alex: We've been fighting to defeat them. Even purify them. Mimic: Purify? Erin: Long story. But do you have any idea where the nest might be? Shantae: No. Mimic: We didn't know these things HAD nests. Alex: I see. Shantae: But if you guys need help, I'm there! I'll help you deal with these Grimm! Alex: Thanks Shantae. Shantae: Hey you guys always have come to help us out when we need it, so its the least I can do. Erin: We appreciate it. Alex: Well, there is something you can do for us. Shantae: What is it? Alex: You wouldn't happen to know where we can set up a base in this world do you? Shantae: Hmm... A base... I think I can find some building here in town that could work! Alex: Sounds good to me. Shantae: I'll be back! *Runs off* Erin: All right! Now you guys think we should start hunting? Jack: Umm.... Jordan: I'm not sure. I don't know this place that well. Alex: None of us really do. Erin: Hm, well then. Blake H: This won't be easy searching then. Alex: Guess for now we'll wait for Shantae to give us our base. Erin: Right. Craig: Well, what do we do till then? Erin: Hey Rose, I think I saw a dance parlor. Wanna go check it out? Rose: Oh that sounds good! (The two run off) Jason: Hey Craig, tell me about the pirate stuff! Craig: Oh yeah you and Fang have to hear about this! Jason: Did you bring him? (Craig holds out Fang's jar) Craig: Of course! Fang:... Jason: Well, let's do it! (The two run off) Alex: Well let's take they're suggestions. Let's go explore the town. Blake H: Sounds good to me. (The Defenders all leave the building. Near by... a pair of eyes are seen hiding watching them) ???: ……… *Leaves* TO BE CONTINUED.. Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts